


Croc-block

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doflamingo's birthday, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kairouseki | Seastone, Kinktober 2020, M/M, there's one offhand mention of sexual assault but no actual occurences of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Doflamingo is tired of Crocodile bailing on him.Prompt #22: handcuffs.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Croc-block

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Croc-sock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845291) by [Bajillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian). 



> me and Bajillian wrote inspired fics for each other and i think i chose some of her best work to write from :)  
> but really pls read her doflacroc fics they're very good
> 
> also as a side note i originally posted this a bit earlier before hiding it in a collection bc i wanted to rework it a bit, so if you happened to read it before and some details are different that's why

Doflamingo was fed up.

So he liked to have a little fun in the bedroom. He liked to have a laugh every now and then. What was wrong with that? It wasn’t _his_ fault Crocodile was such a stick in the mud when it came to sex. It _was,_ however, his _problem._

One too many poorly-timed goofs and gags had left him with a serious case of blue balls. It didn’t matter how long they’d been going at it— apparently, Doflamingo was just _so_ unbearable that one off-color joke was all it took for his partner to turn to sand beneath him.

He wouldn’t be having that anymore.

There was a simple solution, though one he had to be careful about. Thankfully, the seastone only lined the inside of the cuffs he’d acquired, so Crocodile wouldn’t be able to use them against him. And, fortunately, Crocodile was a heavy sleeper, so it would be easy enough to get him into them. All Doflamingo had to do was wake up a little earlier than usual to properly execute his plan. He grabbed a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer before he headed to the shower to prepare himself— Crocodile wouldn’t have any use of his hands, after all, and Doflamingo highly doubted he’d want to wait.

Once he’d showered, he didn’t bother getting dressed before he pulled the covers down to expose Crocodile’s chest. He straddled his hips as carefully as possible, since he didn’t want to wake him yet. Just as carefully, he lifted Crocodile’s arms over his head, then looped the cuffs through a gap in the headboard before he closed them around Crocodile’s wrists.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” a weary voice asked.

Doflamingo smiled down at the man he was hovering over. His shit-eating grin contrasted greatly with Crocodile’s deadpan expression. “Good morning, dear,” he said. “Don’t mind me. I’m just claiming my birthday present.”

Crocodile glanced up at his wrists and furrowed his brow. “Where and _when_ did you get these?” he asked, tugging on the cuffs. He wasn’t at all phased by the naked man looming over him.

“I have my ways,” Doflamingo purred, sliding his hands along Crocodile’s chest. He was warm, though not quite as warm as he normally was with the use of his power. Doflamingo dipped his head down to drag his tongue across the smooth skin, from his collarbone up to his earlobe. Crocodile didn’t react with as big of a shudder as he usually did, but he didn’t _protest,_ either. “Aren’t you going to ask _why,_ Croco?”

Crocodile stared up at the ceiling and breathed out an exasperated sigh. “Why.” It wasn’t a question.

“Because I’m _sick_ of you leaving me hanging,” Doflamingo snapped back. He dragged his hips against Crocodile’s, and even through the blankets, he could feel the beginnings of the other man’s arousal. “I can’t even make a little joke without you dissolving between my fingers and ruining all the fun. I should start calling you Croc-block.”

Crocodile looked back at Doflamingo again, now with a grimace on his face. “If you keep talking like that, I’m never going to get hard again.”

Doflamingo laughed— cackled, even. “Well, that doesn’t seem to be a problem right now, does it?” he asked, and punctuated his question with another roll of his hips. Crocodile closed his eyes, and even without touching him, Doflamingo could tell he was clenching his jaw. “Anyway. With these, you can’t escape. You have to see it through to the end, until I _say_ we’re finished.”

Another sigh. “Uh huh,” Crocodile replied. He opened his eyes to stare right at Doflamingo. “Tell me. What’s the difference between this and sexual assault?”

Doflamingo paused then, his eyebrows raised. Evidently, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “Well, you can always tell me to _stop,”_ he assured. He still had a smile on his face, though it wasn’t quite as wide as usual. “You know I’d never force you into anything, Croco. I’m not like that.”

Crocodile narrowed his eyes, but after a moment, his glare softened a bit. “Fine,” he muttered, “You may continue.”

Doflamingo leaned down to give him an uncharacteristically gentle peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” He lifted his hips to pull the covers off of Crocodile’s legs and get some more skin-to-skin contact.

 _“But,”_ Crocodile said, stopping Doflamingo in his tracks. “I don’t want any more bullshit. I don’t care if it’s your birthday, I just woke up. Just give me a normal fuck for once.”

Doflamingo snickered as he settled back down, cupping Crocodile’s cock through his boxers. “Of course, dear,” he said. “All you had to do was ask. Though, you could have been a little more polite about it.” Whatever remark Crocodile had in mind was interrupted by a grunt when Doflamingo squeezed him. “As much as I like making you beg, I’ll respect your wishes.”

Then, much to Crocodile’s relief, Doflamingo finally shut up.

He kept using his mouth, of course— Crocodile didn’t think he could ever stop _that._ But instead of babbling on about more nonsense, he kissed Crocodile, using his tongue to explore his mouth in a way that always made Crocodile melt. While he often wanted to cut that godforsaken thing off so Doflamingo couldn’t speak anymore, there were other times he was thankful for it. If anything, the man knew how to use it.

Sometime during the kiss, Doflamingo reached down to pull Crocodile’s cock out of his boxers. Crocodile let out a sigh of relief through his nose as a hand wrapped around the shaft and stroked gently. While he certainly missed using his hands, at least Doflamingo wasn’t teasing like he usually did. It was almost strange, to not have to beg the bastard.

When the kiss finally broke, he decided to question it.

“Why cuff me up if you’re just going to give me what I want?” Crocodile asked.

“Mm?” Doflamingo tilted his head to the side as his thumb circled the head of Crocodile’s cock. “Would you like me to be less… generous?”

Crocodile flexed his fingers and tried not to let his expression show how _good_ that felt. “No,” he answered. “This is… fine. I just don’t get what your angle is here.”

“Why do I have to have an ‘angle?’” Doflamingo asked. He kept his right hand busy where it was, while his left reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table. “Maybe I just wanna get fucked without getting sand up my ass. Is that so much to ask?”

Crocodile grimaced at the memory. Okay, so he felt a little bad about that one. “I wouldn’t feel the need to get away if you weren’t such an insufferable bastard all the time,” he said. “But you’re not even _trying_ to give me a hard time right now. And it’s... weird.”

Doflamingo smirked, his gaze flickering to meet Crocodile’s before he poured some lube into the palm of his hand. “You miss it,” he taunted as he coated his fingers.

Crocodile blinked. “What— _no,”_ he said, tugging at the cuffs again. “I do _not._ It’s just that when you act all _soft_ like this, I can’t help but feel like you’re planning something.”

“Sure, sure,” Doflamingo replied as he wrapped his hand around Crocodile’s length once more. “And what exactly would I be _planning,_ hm?”

“Hell if I know,” Crocodile replied. “I just don’t—” He cut himself off with a grunt, his cock twitching as Doflamingo squeezed him.

“...You were saying?”

Crocodile huffed. “I find it _very hard_ to believe that you’re not gonna pull something before all this is over,” he said, his voice shaky. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate with Doflamingo’s hand on him. “I don’t _trust_ you.”

“I know you don’t,” Doflamingo replied. “But how about we talk about this after we’re done, hm? I’m _very_ excited about the idea of us coming together for once.”

Crocodile rolled his eyes. “Of course you are,” he muttered. “Go ahead.”

“Gladly,” Doflamingo replied. He gave Crocodile another kiss on the cheek before he gave his cock a few long, slow strokes to coat it entirely. He didn’t waste any time after that, lifting his hips before sinking down onto Crocodile’s cock with a sigh. He slid in so easily, like he was meant to be there— he might have said something like that out loud if it wouldn’t just get another glare from Crocodile.

He started at a leisurely pace— not too slow, not too fast. It was a familiar, comfortable motion, his hands braced on Crocodile’s firm stomach while he bounced his hips up and down. At some point, his stone-cold expression had finally broken; his eyes were half-lidded, and his brows knitted together while he let out a series of soft grunts. Doflamingo panted softly, still with that grin on his face as he gazed down at his partner.

As the seconds ticked by and the pleasure began to build, Doflamingo moved faster. A moan passed through his lips when Crocodile’s hips jerked up to meet his, taking him by surprise. That feeling spurred him on to speed up even more, leaning forward to get a new angle that made Crocodile shudder.

“Are you close?” Doflamingo asked, and he didn’t miss the way Crocodile’s arms strained against the cuffs.

“Touch yourself,” Crocodile breathed out, not too far behind himself. “Jerk yourself off.”

Doflamingo didn’t even think about it— he took the hand that was still slick with lube and stroked himself in time with the movements of his hips. A harsh grunt sounded from beneath him before he felt Crocodile twitch and spill inside of him. The feeling alone was enough to trigger his own release, his hips twitching in little tremors as he came all over Crocodile’s stomach.

The afterglow was short-lived, mostly because Crocodile started squirming and the sounds of the cuffs clinking against the headboard were very distracting. With a soft chuckle, Doflamingo reached up to unfasten them, then tossed them off the edge of the bed. Crocodile let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his wrists, which were slightly red with irritation.

“Want me to kiss them better?” Doflamingo crooned.

“I’ll live,” Crocodile mumbled, then furrowed his brow as he shifted his hips. “You can get off of me now. We’re done.”

“Aw, but I like it here.” Doflamingo chuckled, wiggling his hips before he leaned in to whisper in Crocodile’s ear. “I’m your little… croc-warmer.”

He wasn’t surprised when he ended up straddling a pile of sand.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i did rewrite this because i didn't think the croc-warmer joke made sense when mingo was getting fucked and then posted it and then realized it actually Did make sense so i went back to the original draft in a frenzy because i really liked what i'd written beforehand
> 
> i'm tired but anyway hope u enjoyed this, happy birthday you awful flamingo man


End file.
